Le Fruit D'Olorin
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Mon cher Harry, bien sur que c'est dans ta tête. Mais en quoi cela signifie-t-il que ce n'est pas réel?  -Dumbledore, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.


****Note: ****Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi "Roulette Russe" de Llyane sur le Poney Fringant. Le thème était libre, à condition de respecter cinq contraintes qu'elle nous donnait par tirage... les miennes sont en bas de page, ainsi qu'un mot ou deux sur la fic elle-même :)

**Le Fruit d'Olorin**

La nuit tombe sur le camp, enveloppant les baraques de son sombre voile tandis que le vent souffle entre les blocs, rafraichissant l'atmosphère lourde de cette fin de printemps en s'infiltrant entre les planches, caressant les peaux fatiguées et les cheveux épars des détenus.

Legolas, étendu sur sa maigre paillasse, presse son visage contre la fente qui perce le mur au dessus de sa tête et inspire l'air pur du dehors pour oublier l'odeur lourde des corps qui sue et meurent chaque jour dans le bloc dix-sept.

Il fait bon respirer sans être étouffé par les vapeurs viciées du camp, et le prince elfique ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant.

ooo

Il les rouvre sur un mur blanc dont les sculptures délicates et les bas reliefs ouvragés racontent l'histoire de ce qu'ils ont vu durant les siècles qui ont composé leur existence. Ils racontent des batailles depuis longtemps oubliés de tous, des jours de métal et de sang, certes, mais aussi de rires et de fête, de chants que plus personne n'a entendu depuis des millénaires, depuis que Legolas se sentait encore jeune.

Il se redresse sur le matelas de plume qui le soutient et risque un regard à ses mains, qu'il découvre blanche, fine et fortes, sans le moindre frémissement. Il tend le bras vers un bassin d'argent à ses côté et, observant son reflet, il se découvre un visage renouvelé, plein et fort. Il a de légères pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, semblables à celles qui ornaient le regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui souriait, et une ligne mince au coin de ses lèvres lui rappelle le sourire discret que son père réservait à sa mère et qui n'étirait que le côté gauche de son visage. Un mouvement des épaules, et il sent ses cheveux caresser sa peau, fait glisser ses doigts entre les mèches blondes qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais.

Il est vêtu de vert, d'un nuance si pale qu'elle pourrait presque passer pour du blanc, si on n'y prenait pas garde. Une légère brise souffle par la fenêtre ouverte et lui caresse le visage, séchant des larmes qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir laissé couler. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans cette scène, une lumière qui ne vient pas du soleil, et Legolas ne parviendrait pas à dire d'où elle provient même si sa vie en dépendait, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de l'absorber autant qu'il le peut, de l'inspirer à plein poumons et de s'en gorger parce qu'il sent que c'est important, que c'est nécessaire à sa survie.

Il se redresse et découvre que ses jambes le portent, qu'elles n'ont, à vrai dire, aucun mal à supporter son poids, qu'elle vibrent d'énergie, plus fortes et plus vigoureuses qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été, et Legolas rit. Il rit comme il n'a jamais rit, libre et heureux, neuf comme un enfant qui découvre le monde et n'en revient pas de la beauté d'un papillon qui lui passe devant les yeux. Il rit parce qu'il se sent fort et vif et entier, parce qu'en cet instant la vieillesse, la souffrance et la violence n'ont plus de prise sur lui. Il se souvient de ce qu'il a vécu, vaguement : des images de guerre et de sang lui traversent parfois l'esprit, et il se souvient de la douleur qu'il ressentait (il y a un instant ? une éternité ?) d'un sentiment de regret et de vide, surtout, mais ce n'est plus important, rien de plus qu'un nuage de pluie qui s'éloigne pour faire place à un matin de printemps.

Il rit longtemps, sans se soucier de qui l'entendra ou de ce qu'on pourra penser de lui, et lorsqu'il a finit, il décide de quitter la petite pièce ou il était installé.

La première porte qu'il pousse donne sur une maison de soin, mais elle est vide à présent, et il se surprend à penser que le silence sonne à ses oreilles comme une chanson après les cris et le bruit… il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette pensée : l'idée même de cris dans cet endroit est proprement ridicule, mais il l'accepte sans poser de question, et laisse ses pieds nus le guider sur l'élégant dallage de marbre blanc.

Lorsqu'il arrive sur le balcon, la brise est devenu un vent vigoureux mais pas violent, qui fait voler ses cheveux et siffle dans les feuilles des arbres plantés sur la terrasse. Il s'avance entre leurs troncs penchés par le vent, leurs feuilles allongées accrochant ici et la une mèche de ses cheveux tandis qu'il se dirige vers le bord du balcon, la ou le soleil brille et ou les nuages n'obscurcissent pas la vue.

Il ne l'a pas remarqué au premier abord, mais lorsqu'il parvient à la lisière de l'ombre des arbres, il ne peut que voir la silhouette qui se tient au bord du balcon.

C'est un homme aux larges épaules, et lorsqu'elle se retourne, sa silhouette est souple et généreuse. Elle étend les bras et un large sourire étend ses lèvres sous sa barbe blanche. Le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux et font voler sa robe tandis qu'il enveloppe Legolas dans une étreinte qui n'atteint guère que sa taille mais offre un sentiment de sécurité aussi important que les bras d'un géant. L'elfe sourit de nouveau et la lumière de l'endroit s'enroule autour de ses oreilles à la pointe délicate, souligne sa taille fine et la tunique qui enveloppe ses courbes.

Elle parle, prononce des mots que Legolas ne comprends pas, et sa voix est claire comme un ruisseau, grave comme une avalanche et profonde comme une caverne. Cependant, au milieu des tons infinis de cette voix, parmi ronronnement d'un bon feu et l'explosion d'un volcan, Legolas entends quelque chose de familier, et il sent son visage s'étirer en un sourire égalant celui de son visiteur tandis qu'il s'exclame avec ravissement :

« Olórin ! »

L'homme rit, heureux de s'entendre donner son nom véritable, et Legolas observe ses yeux, sombre mais chaleureux, porteurs d'une étincelle qui leur est propre et qu'il lui semble reconnaitre. Le hobbit est vêtu de blanc lui aussi, d'un blanc véritable, et il s'appuie sur un bâton de bois blanc, sobre et élégant, surmonté d'un rubis presque aussi étincelant que celui qui brille à son doigt.

« Olórin, répète Legolas, comme c'est bon de vous revoir ! Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il n'a jamais vu cet homme (cette femme, ce Hobbit, cet elfe) ni cette silhouette, et pourtant tout lui dit qu'il retrouve un vieil ami, comme on se souvient d'un rêve, ou peut-être du rêve d'un rêve. Olórin sourit de nouveau mais ne dit rien, et Legolas observe ce qui l'entoure, curieux. Ou sommes-nous ?

-Oh, vous connaissez cet endroit, réponds Olórin avec douceur. Observez mieux. »

Du bras, il indique ce qui se trouve au-delà du balcon, et Legolas obéit à son invitation, s'approchant de la balustrade à pas tranquilles pour contempler ce qui se trouve au-delà.

A leurs pieds s'étend une vaste cité aux murs blancs qui brille dans le soleil de l'après midi. Legolas compte trois, quatre, cinq cercles entre eux et la plaine qui s'étend au pied de la cité immaculée. De longues bannières flottent dans le vent, noires comme de l'encre et brodées d'arbres blancs surmontés de sept étoiles chacun. D'en bas proviennent quelques sons de vie : des rires d'enfants, des voix d'hommes qui s'interpellent… un chant.

« Je connais ce chant, souffle Legolas. Et je connais le nom de cet endroit. »

Olórin l'observe patiemment, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, sa silhouette continuant de changer à chacun de ses mouvements. Par instants, il (elle ?) semble se stabiliser, et Legolas entr'aperçoit une longue barbe blanche, une chevelure de neige et un long capuchon, mais le soleil brille trop fort et il doit détourner les yeux. Le prince fronce les sourcils, enfonce ses doigts minces mais forts dans les pans de sa tunique, et répète :

« Je connais ce chant. Il contemple ses mains, toujours emprisonnées dans l'étoffe, et ses sourcils se resserrent. Ce ne sont pas mes mains, dit-il avec hésitation, comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas certain de ce qu'il avance.

-Et pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas les vôtres ?

-Elles ne sont pas à moi, répète Legolas avec obstination. Elles ne devraient pas ressembler à ça.

-Pourquoi ne devraient-elles pas ressembler à cela ?

-Parce que… parce que j'ai souffert, dit doucement l'elfe, luttant pour former une pensée cohérente. »

Des images de sang et de sueur se pressent aux limites de sa conscience, essayant de se rappeler à sa mémoire, et il secoue la tête pour les chasser. Pourtant, il y a autre chose parmi ces images qui continue de l'appeler, qui tire sur sa conscience et cher à l'entrainer dans une direction qu'il n'est pas certain de vouloir prendre.

« Qu'entendez-vous par la ? Insiste doucement Olórin.

-J'étais ici, dit Legolas en contemplant la cité à ses pieds. J'étais heureux. Non, j'étais _satisfait_. Et ensuite…. Les images reviennent, un peu moins élusives, un peu moins floues, mais toujours incompréhensibles.

-Qu'y-a-t-il eut ensuite ? L'encourage Olórin.

-Du sang, réponds Legolas comme s'il voyait le liquide en question couler entre ses doigts. Et des larmes. Des cris… longtemps. Ca a duré très longtemps.

-Et pendant ce temps, qu'avez-vous fait, Thranduilion ?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Ne puis-je profiter de ma présence ici ? Je m'y sens bien. C'est calme.

-Ce sont pourtant des questions nécessaires, réponds Olórin avec douceur mais sans laisser la place à la protestation. Sans elles vous ne pouvez pas espérer faire le bon choix.

-Quel choix ?

-Celui de rester ou non. Faites un effort Legolas, et tâchez de vous souvenir. Qu'avez vous fait pendant que les cris résonnaient autour de vous ? »

Legolas tourne les yeux vers les champs du Pelenor, parcourant du regard leur étendu d'herbes qui bougent comme des vagues sous l'action du vent qui forcit progressivement.

« Je cherchais, dit-il lentement.

-Que cherchiez-vous exactement ? demande Olórin lorsqu'il devient apparent que Legolas n'en dira pas plus de son propre chef.

-Pas quoi, finit par répondre le prince. Qui. Il fronce encore davantage les sourcils, ses doigts déchirant presque sa tunique. Pourquoi ai-je les mains d'un autre ?

-Ce ne sont pas les mains d'un autre, Legolas.

-Mes mains ne ressemblent pas à cela. Elles sont…. »

_Maigres. Parcheminées. Osseuses. Détruites._

« Différentes.

-Ce sont bien vos mains, Legolas. Elles ont simplement besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour ressembler à ceci.

-Est-ce pour cette raison que je dois partir ? Pour que mes mains ressemblent à ceci ?

-Vos mains sont-elles les seules à avoir changé ? Demande Olórin sans brusquerie.

-Je ne vois bien que mes mains. Dois-je quitter cet endroit pour qu'elles ressemblent à ceci.

-C'est ce qui arrivera si vous partez. Entre autres choses. »

Legolas reste silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il lui semble que son esprit est plus lent que lorsqu'il est arrivé, comme embourbé dans une sorte de torpeur qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il n'est pas non plus certain de vouloir s'en extraire et retrouver toutes ces choses douloureuses qui flottent aux limites de ses pensées… pourtant, il y a toujours cette chose, cette notion qui le taraude et le pousse à se pencher de plus près sur ces questions, ces images qui sont peut-être des souvenirs et qui lui font peur.

« Qui cherchiez vous, Legolas.

-…Quelqu'un… quelqu'un d'important. Je crois. Legolas écoute les bannières claquer dans le vent qui se fait plus violent, et ajoute : quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Et qui aimez-vous, Thranduilion ?

-Ma mère, réponds Legolas sans hésiter. Mon frère. Mon père.

-Et était-ce eux que vous cherchiez ?

-Ma mère… il réfléchit, laisse la réponse se présenter à lui, puis annonce lentement : Ma mère est ici. Avec mon frère. Il y a une longue pause tandis qu'il rassemble la suite de ses pensées, puis Legolas annonce : ce n'est pas l'endroit que je cherchais. »

Une bourrasque plus sauvage que les autres s'engouffre sur le balcon, froide et sans pitié sur sa peau martyrisée, et Legolas évite soigneusement de trop se demander d'où lui vient l'idée que sa peau serait 'martyrisée'… malgré tout, cette conclusion semble importante, une ligne à saisir au milieu du chaos qui s'installe dans ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit que je cherchais, répète-t-il, et la silhouette d'Olórin se stabilise, clairement masculine, bien qu'il ne distingue rien d'autre. D'en bas, il entend toujours monter la chanson du peuple, mais le nom de la cité ne lui revient pas, et les paroles restent insaisissables.

-Quel était l'endroit que vous cherchiez, Legolas ? Qui cherchiez-vous ?

-Vous connaissez la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas me la donner ?

-C'est à vous de trouver la réponse à ces question, Legolas. Je ne suis là que pour vous aider. Qui cherchiez-vous, avant de venir ici ? »

Une image s'impose à l'esprit de Legolas, vague et fugace, mais chaude, nimbée d'une délicate aura de bronze. Un regard gris. Des cheveux bruns. Un rire franc… et un frère. Un frère jumeau.

« Je cherchais… moi. Non, ce n'est pas exact. Je cherchais… une part de moi. La part qui me manque. Legolas se frotte les épaules pour les protéger du froid qui s'infiltre dans ses vêtements tandis que le vent hurle dans les sept portes de la cité blanche. Comme ma mère manquait à mon père. »

Le vent se fait plus fort encore, violent, secouant les arbres et faisant tomber leurs fruits contre le dallage dans un martèlement constant –poc, poc, poc, poc, poc.

_Le bruit de la pluie sur un toit de tôle._

« Et cette personne qui vous manque, croyez vous qu'elle soit ici ?

-…Non. Pas encore. Mais… il viendra.

- Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?

-Parce que… parce que tout le monde vient ici, dit Legolas, et le vent semble redoubler d'intensité. Olórin, interroge-t-il, brusquement nerveux, où sommes-nous ?

-Quel est l'endroit où tout le monde va, Legolas ? Quel est l'endroit que tout le monde finit par atteindre ?

-Aucun endroit sur terre ne pourrait accueillir tout le monde, dit Legolas après un temps de réflexion. Aucun endroit réel. Olórin, ou sommes-nous ?

-Si, il y en a un. Observez-mieux la cité, fils de Thranduil. Que voyez-vous ?

-Je vois des rues vides. Je vois des bannières que personne n'abaisse malgré le vent qui risque de les arracher.

-Et pourquoi n'y-a-t-il personne pour les abaisser ?

-Ils sont en guerre, réponds Legolas sans lâcher les bannières des yeux. Au-delà des champs. Ils ont suivit Gandalf.

-Gandalf le Gris ? demande Olórin.

-Non. Gandalf le Blanc. Gandalf le Gris est mort. Il est revenu sous le nom de Gandalf le Blanc. »

Un nouveau coup de vent et la cape d'Olórin flotte derrière lui pendant un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle retombe, Legolas, n'as plus aucun mal à distinguer une longue barbe blanche et la chevelure assortie. Il lui semble que le visage d'Olórin se précise aussi, mais il reste flou, comme enveloppé de brume.

« Et ou est Gandalf le Blanc à présent ?

-Il est la ou tout le monde va, répond Legolas. Il cherche encore un instant puis ajoute : cette conversation tourne en rond ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire !

-Vous y êtes presque, Thranduilion ! L'encourage Olórin. Faites un effort ! Toutes ces questions sont liées ! Ou sont tous ces gens, Legolas ?

-Ils sont… ils sont dans l'endroit ou tout le monde va.

-Et quel est l'endroit ou tout le monde va ? »

Un port. Grand et blanc, pur et… précis. Comme si l'on avait vécu toute sa vie avec un voile devant les yeux et que quelqu'un le retirait brusquement pour laisser voir la réalité d'un endroit ou les choses ne se flétrissent pas. C'est une cité blanche, mais pas celle ou ils se trouvent, car là bas tout est….

« Minas Tirith, souffle Legolas. Nous sommes a Minas Tirith.

-Oui, acquiesce Olórin. Et pourquoi n'y-a-t-il plus personne pour manœuvrer les bannières ?

-Parce qu'ils sont tous morts, comprends le prince. Ils sont morts, ils n'ont donc plus a se préoccuper des choses des vivants.

-C'est exact. »

Le vent continue de prendre de la vitesse, fouettant les bannières contre les mats auxquels elles sont accrochées, giflant les joues creuses de Legolas, glaçant ses côtes maigres. Brusquement, le chant semble prendre de la vigueur, et les paroles en deviennent intelligibles :

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

(O Elbereth Starkindler,)

_silivren penna míriel_

(white-glittering, slanting down sparkling like a jewel,)

« Ce sont les morts qui chantent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ce sont eux, acquiesce gravement Olórin tandis que les nuages, repoussés par le vent violent révèlent les étoiles.

-Puisque je suis ici, c'est donc que je vais mourir. »

_o menel aglar elenath!_

(the glory of the starry host!)

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

(Having gazed far away)

Legolas se retourne de nouveau vers les champs du Pelenor, loin en contrebas. Le doré de leurs herbes a disparu, engouffré dans la nuit et la tempête qui s'avance sur eux comme de l'aquarelle recouverte à la gouache noire, et l'elfe ne peut retenir un soupir, presque un gémissement. Il sent la chair diminuer sur son corps, ses membres s'affaiblir, et il agrippe la balustrade, effrayé.

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

(from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth,)

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

(to thee, Everwhite, I will sing,)

_nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

(on this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Ocean!)

« Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-il. Puis, comme Olórin ne semble pas l'avoir entendu, il crie pour couvrir le bruit du vent : Je ne veux pas mourir !

-Mais vous êtes déjà mort, Legolas, réponds Olórin. Il n'a pas haussé la voix et pourtant Legolas n'as aucun mal à comprendre ses mots. »

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

(O Elbereth Star-kindler,)

_o menel palan-díriel,_

(from heaven gazing afar,)

« C'est impossible! Proteste le prince. Comment puis-je retourner d'ou je viens si je suis déjà mort? C'est ridicule ! Cela n'arrive qu'à des gens comme… ! »

Legolas s'interrompt au beau milieu de sa phrase et observe avec fascination la brume qui dissimulait le visage d'Olórin se dissiper tandis que les chanteurs en contrebas entament un nouveau vers, les paroles de l'hymne bien connu prenant brusquement un tout autre sens.

_le nallon sí di'-nguruthos!_

(to thee I cry now beneath the shadow of death!)

_A tíro nin, Fanuilos!_

(O look towards me, Everwhite!)

« Cela n'arrive qu'à ceux qui ont encore des choses à faire, Legolas. Et vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Quel genre de choses ? Hurle Legolas pour se faire entendre. Quel genre de choses ai-je encore à faire qui soit suffisamment importantes pour me renvoyer là bas ? Et comment puis-je faire quoi que ce soit dans ma situation ! S'impatiente-t-il tandis que le vent arrache sa tunique et la remplace par les hardes qu'il porte depuis des mois maintenant.

-Votre situation ne sera pas éternelle, réponds Olórin. En vérité, elle devrait prendre fin avant que cette olive ne flétrisse. »

_A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

(O! Elbereth Starkindler,)

_silivren penna míriel_

(white-glittering, slanting down sparkling like a jewel,)

Legolas attrape au vol le fruit qu'il n'avait pas reconnu et le serre contre sa poitrine osseuse, mais insiste:

« Mais je ne suis pas vous ! J'ignore quelle est ma tâche, et j'ignore encore davantage comment l'accomplir ! Je n'ai ni votre expérience, ni votre anneau et je….

-Legolas, interrompt le Maia, c'est précisément _parce que_ vous n'êtes pas moi, que vous avez été choisit. Parce que mon expérience, mon anneau, mon pouvoir, tout cela ne signifie plus rien dans le monde tel que vous le connaissez. Je ne sais pas plus que vous quelle sera exactement votre mission, mais je sais ceci : si les Valar vous ont assigné cette tâche, c'est que vous avez les cpacités de l'accomplir. »

_O menel aglar elenath,_

(the glory of the starry host)

« Mais comment savoir? Comment savoir si je fais les bon choix? Comment puis-je savoir s'il vaut mieux renoncer ou continuer d'avancer ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Frodon se posait les mêmes questions. »

Les yeux du Maiar brillent une dernière fois, une étincelle d'énergie s'infiltrant en Legolas presque malgré lui, et il se redresse comme un ressort :

« Mithrandir ! »

ooo

Le front de Legolas heurte violement la paillasse au dessus de la sienne, et l'elfe retombe aussitôt sur le dos, le crâne douloureux et la poitrine compressée par des larmes qu'il ne parvient pas à libérer. Le vent hurle autour du bloc, et la pluie tombe à grosse gouttes contre la tôle –poc, poc, poc, poc- allant parfois jusqu'à s'infiltrer par la fissure au dessus de sa tête. Il se tourne péniblement sur le côté et, ignorant la pluie, colle un œil contre l'ouverture qui lui reste sur le monde.

La, entre les nuages et la lumière des projecteurs, un point de lumière brille dans le ciel, immobile et rayonnant, sa lumière agissant comme un baume pour l'âme meurtrie du prince déchu, et il se surprend à fredonner les derniers vers de l'hymne d'Imladris :

_Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!_

(Starkindler, O! Elbereth!)

_We still re_ _member, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees_

_The starlight on the western seas._

Il contemple longuement l'astre solitaire, jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne se mettent à trembler et ne l'obligent à se recoucher. Lorsqu'il pose la tête contre ce qui lui sert d'oreiller, il remarque une protubérance qui n'était pas la lorsqu'il s'est endormi. Il tâtonne un instant, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment sur un objet rond et gras, arrachant un sourire à ses lèvres gercées, allant même jusqu'à repousser la froideur de la pluie exacerbée par la chaleur insoutenable qu'il a fait toute la journée.

Legolas se rendort avec l'olive serrée contre son cœur et la certitude que son calvaire est sur le point de prendre fin… pour la première fois depuis des mois, il rêve d'espaces verts, de liberté, et d'un avenir meilleur.

Pour ceux/celles qui l'ignorent, Mithrandir est le nom que les Elfes donnent à Gandalf, et Olórin est son nom 'originel' c'st à dire son nom de Maia, sous lequel il était connu à Aman/Valinor avant que les Valar ne l'envoient en Terre du Milieu (voir Wikipédia et/ou le _Silmarilion_ et/ou les différents écrits de Tolkien pour plus de détails).

Cette fanfiction s'insère dans l'univers de mon autre fic _Plus Seul_. Il s'agit d'une préquelle qui se déroule vers la mi-juin 1944. Le camp de concentration d'Auschwitz, ou se trouve Legolas, a été libéré le 27 Janvier 1945, soit environ 7-8 mois après les évènements décrits ici. Cependant du point de vue d'un elfe on peut considérer que c'est relativement court.

Pour finir, si ça vous intéresse, voici les contraintes que j'ai reçut pour ce défi:

****Personnages :** Maïar  
><strong>Lieu :<strong> Minas Tirith  
><strong>Contrainte factuelle :<strong> Une tempête effroyable  
><strong>Contrainte temporelle :<strong> Un soir de Printemps  
><strong>Elément mystère :<strong> L'espoir**


End file.
